The Planetary factor, Chapter Two
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is the latest chapter of the Planetary Factor story.


Chapter Two

The Doctor and Ace traveled for miles through the forest area.

The Doctor was looking for a place where they could stay to rest, after their ordeal with the Cybermen in space.

Evening came, and the Doctor found a two-story cabin house in the woods. It was abandoned, and was equipped with food and supplies.

The Doctor put Ace in one of the bedrooms, so she could rest after her ordeal.

The Doctor felt out of place, and didn't have his TARDIS with him. He didn't know what planet he was on, and didn't know the planet's name.

The Doctor knew from what happened earlier, that the Cybermen were stranded too in the black hole. He wish he knew how he could figure what the Cybermen were up to, and had no clue where they were lurking on the planet.

The Doctor was a little angry that his scientist friends were disingrated by the Cybermen, and wanted to declare war on them.

He had to be strong for him and Ace in the unknown world, where they were stranded at the moment.

The Doctor was alone with his thoughts, and had to figure out what to do next.

He wondered if there were any gold mines on the planet, so he and Ace could defeat the Cybermen with the substance.

The Doctor suddenly wanted justice for the death of Mansted and the 24 scientists, and was struggling with it. The Cybermen were responsible for their deaths, and they had to be dealt with.

Days passed, and both the Doctor and Ace were resting. They haven't left the two-story cabin house, and kept low from the Cybermen.

The Doctor and Ace were eating lunch in the kitchen, and enjoying each other's company.

"How are you feeling Ace?"

"Not good at the moment professor. Trying to keep upbeat, but hard to. I still can't believe the whole expedition team was wiped out by a Cybermen weapon. I'll get through it somehow. How are we ever going to get out of this world we are stranded in? That's what I like to know."

"I don't know yet Ace. We need to find a ship powerful enough to escape the gravitational pull of a black hole, but so far we are in a world we don't know about. We will figure it out. I miss our friends too and still angry about their deaths and the way they died by energy pulsars. Cybermen technology is deadly. I have always respected scientists in whatever field they are in and I felt a close friendship with Dr. Mansted and his expedition team. Right now I want justice for their deaths."

"Professor, I want justice too for the deaths of our scientist friends' death. I feel like declaring war on the Cybermen race after what happened with our friends getting killed by energy pulsars. Dr. Mansted and his expedition team were space pioneers and will always honor their work that they did in colonizing worlds for the human race. They will be missed."

"Ace, I have a gadget device in my backpack that will help us find out if Cybermen are on this planet. We are on one of six planets so we don't have any clue how many Cybermen are in the planetary system since it is hidden in a black hole. The Cybermen are looking for us and probably want their own justice against me since I used the nemesis to wipe out one of their cyberfleets the last time we encountered the Cybermen."

"Professor, how long do we stay in this place we have been staying in. I love it here."

"For as long as we feel safe. I like this house since it is too deep in the forest."

"Professor. Do you think we'll get out of this world and get back to the TARDIS?"

"We will. But for the time being, we are in enemy territory and have to be careful. So far we haven't got caught by the Cybermen."

"Professor, I have been feelings of revenge and payback since our scientist friends were killed aboard their expedition ship. This has changed my feelings for the Cybermen and want to go kill Cybermen. It's a feeling that I can't shake. Can we declare war on the Cybermen? Let's find out why they are in this world hidden by a black hole."

"Ace, it is okay for you to feel the way you do. We know the Cybermen are stranded in this world the same as us. I have a feeling there are a lot of Cybermen in this planetary system. What the hell Ace. Let's declare war on the Cybermen and find out what is going on here. We have to be careful of the Cyber race looking for us. We are wanted people."

"Professor, we need gold to fight them first. I wonder if there is any gold substances on this planet."

"Let's go for a walk Ace and explore our surroundings."

Ace and the Doctor took a walk into the forest, and were enjoying the day.

While walking, they found a gold mine by accident and were thrilled about it.

"Professor, we have ammo for our personal war against the Cybermen."

"Yes we do Ace. Yes we do."

"Professor, we were talking about a gold mine and now we found one by accident. Cool."

"Ace, we still have a problem. We are still stranded on a planet in a planetary system that is hidden by a black hole and we don't have a ship to get home. We haven't found a ship yet and don't know much about this world we are in. We have to find a way to survive at the moment."

"Professor, you are right about what you said about our current situation of being in enemy territory. Will we be here forever?"

"Ace, don't be scared. We have to figure out how the Cybermen got into this world. Right now I want justice for my scientist friends death. We have to explore more of this world to figure out the Cybermen. This world is our home for now."

The Cyber warship was in the planet Jaybis's orbit where the Doctor and Ace's escape capsule went down into, and couldn't find them with the scanners. They were wanted by the Cybermen.

The ship then headed into Jaybis's orbit to see, if they could find the Doctor and Ace on the planet.

Moments later, the Cyber warship was flying over a group of mountains. The ship's destination was a base in a valley.

The Cyber warship landed at the Cybermen base, as a unit of Cybermen left the ship.

Thirty thousand Cybermen were stationed at the base.

A week passed and the Doctor and Ace were usually at the gold mine. Days earlier, they found weapons with gold lasers in a storage unit shed. The guns and weapons had unlimited gold laser power packs, and the Doctor and Ace were thrilled.

"Professor, how come we haven't come across inhabitants of this planet? Are we the only living beings on this planet?"

"We are in a mysterious world Ace. I haven't seen any people either. This planet we are on is a mystery."

"Professor, are we ever going to move on and explore the rest of this planet we are on? Just curious. You seem to be wanting to stay in one place."

"I think we should leave tomorrow and head north. I feel weird without my TARDIS."

"Professor we need to move on anyways."

It was the next day, and the Doctor and Ace left their surroundings planning to move on.

They headed north on a country road, and had weapons and supplies. They were in enemy territory, and haven't come across any Cybermen yet.

"Ace do you know what we need?"

"What professor?"

"Transportation to get around this planet. Being stranded on this planet has been an adventure."

"It sure has professor."

Before the Doctor and Ace left to move on, the Doctor adjusted his sonic screwdriver a little bit so he could use it to disrupt and kill Cybermen with it. The sonic screwdriver had a gold chip in it, so it could kill Cybermen.

"Professor, I am starting to believe we are the only living beings on this planet. We haven't seen any Cybermen yet and wonder if we will run into them. They are looking for us."

"I feel the same way Ace."

The Doctor and Ace came to a valley, and entered it.

They came across a discovery, and spotted a Cybermen prison camp with a hundred humanoids in it locked in a cage arena.

They hid fast, and had to save the humanoids from the Cybermen.

The Doctor and Ace hid behind a rock base, ready to act.

"Professor, I can't believe we have found living beings and are being held prisoner by the Cybermen. We have to do something."

"Ace we are going to save them. Let's move."

The Doctor and Ace moved fast heading for the prison camp.

Several Cybermen spotted them, and went after them.

The Doctor and Ace used their weapons. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver killing the enemy, and Ace fired her gold laser rifle as it was killing the incoming Cybermen.

They made it inside the prison camp, and headed for the cage arena. Ace covered the Doctor, while he went to save the humanoids.

The Doctor used the cage door, as the hundred humanoids escaped quickly running out of the prison camp and the Doctor and Ace followed.

Everybody got to the clearing, as the humanoids were happy to be free.

"Hi I am the Doctor and this is my friend Ace. Are you guys okay?"

Olam, a humanoid male, came forward and said, "Thank you both for saving us from that Cybermen prison camp."

The other humanoids were glad to be free too.

The Doctor said to Olam, "What is this planet called? What is the name of your planetary system?"

"The planet is called Jaybis and the planetary system is called the Reiben System. Doctor, you and your friend Ace are among friends now after saving our lives. How did you come to our world? You know there are five other planets in the planetary system."

"We came to your world in an expedition ship. The ship was destroyed by a Cyber Warship that surprised us suddenly. We are the only survivors of the expedition. "

Ace said, "Me and the Doctor are just glad to finally find living beings on this planet. How long have the Cybermen been in the Reiben System?"

Olam said, "For a hundred years. A lot of people used to populate this planet and the other planets in the planetary system. When the Cybermen came across our planetary system, they conquered us and took people turning them into Cybermen. Millions of Cybermen live in the planetary systems on the planet. How long have you been stranded on our world?"

"Awhile, but we are adjusting," said the Doctor.

Olam said to the Doctor and Ace, "I think we should get moving. This is enemy territory of the Cybermen. Let's go."

The group moved on as the Doctor and Ace followed. They all headed into a mountain region and came to a hidden village with homes. The villagers were thrilled to see their people again as they welcomed the Doctor and Ace.

Ace said to Olam, "What is your race called?"

"The Kindar people. We do have technologies here."

The village was like a town, and the Doctor and Ace felt safe for the moment.

"Olam, do you know that your people live in a planetary system in a black hole?," said Ace.

"Yes we do Ace. We have known most of our lives. No ship has ever escaped the black hole to get to the outside planetary system because the forces are too strong. Doctor, Ace we have a house prepared for you so you can rest from your journeys."

Olam took the Doctor and Ace to their home. They were grateful for the hospitality they were receiving from the Kindar people.

Olam left them, and headed back to his house.

"Ace I am starting to feel at home on Jaybis. At least we're among friends."

"Me too professor."

"Ace we have to make the best of our present situation right now. We have to be safe."

The Doctor and Ace for a few days, and took it easy.

It was a typical day in the town village, and Olam stopped by to visit his two new friends.

He wanted to know more about the Doctor and Ace.

Olam said, "How long have you two been at war with the Cybermen?"

"Since the death of our scientist colleagues by energy pulsars in the orbit of your planet," said the Doctor.

"The Cybermen were responsible for the deaths of our friends. By the way we found the weapons near a gold mine. How have you been fighting the Cybermen in your world?," said Ace to Olam.

"We have been using cloaked arm bracelets to do our bombing attacks. Every time we destroy something of theirs, it is freshly supplied. Fighting the Cyberman was been a struggle. We have a manufacturing plant here in the village town and can replicate things. Doctor can my people make copies of the weapons you have?"

"Yes, Olam. You can't make a copy of my sonic screwdriver because it is Time Lord Technology. Gold will kill the Cybermen."

"Why don't I show you both the manufacturing plant? Let's go."

The Doctor and Ace took their new weapons with them, as they left their house going to the plant with Olam.

When they made it to the weapons plant, the new weapons that Ace used to kill the Cybermen were being replicated.

The Doctor, Ace, and Olam went into the lounge area to talk some more, while the new weapons were being made.

Olam said to Ace, "Where are you from Ace?"

"I am from planet Earth."

The Doctor said, "I am a Time Lord from planet Gallifrey, but don't have my time machine with me."

Ace said to Olam, "How many Cybermen exist in the planetary system here?"

"About a 100 million of them and the Cybermen outnumber my people. I am the leader of the Kindar people.

The Doctor said to Olam, "Do you travel to other planets in the planetary system here?"

"We have teleport stations. It is very difficult to end the Cybermen's rule of the Reiben System."

The Doctor said, "I have been fighting the Cybermen most of my life as a Time Lord and it hasn't been easy for me. They keep on coming back and too many of them. We have to figure out a way to end their reign here in this world."

Olam said, "Doctor you are an amazing man. I will never stop fighting this never ending battle with the Cybermen. You two need to show me and my people to work the weapons you brought us."

The Doctor said, "Olam it would be an honor to show you and your people how to use our weapons."


End file.
